The Nerdy Footjob
by IxRAIDEN
Summary: Harry is in 5th year with his 2 other friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry has been going through a lot lately, from seeing cedric get killed to nobody believing him with the whole 'voldemort is back'. Hermione and Dumbledore do. The Bookworm knows a lot, but little did harry know she knows how to pleasure someone. Moral of the Story: Never Underestimate Nerds.


There Harry Sat at the Gryffindor Table, Munching on some Toast.. Thinking... Voldemort Was Back and Nobody would Believe Him... And to make matters worse, he had O.W.L.S Exams Coming Up, and He already forgot all his notes. Harry sipped some orange juice, thinking that it would make him feel better, but no matter how much he drank, his throat would still feel dry. Right there. He sat thinking... He couldnt care about a thing in the world nor could he prevent himself from overthinking... C'mon Harry, It's Just OWLS... Just breathe... stop worrying, you'll do fine. And about Voldemort... Who gives 2 Fucks about what anyone thinks? You Know the Truth, He Said to Himself. But Still, Nothing Could Cheer Him Up. After Breakfast Harry decided to take a stroll, and it was not only then when he got a feeling to go to the owelry, thinking that the sight of hedwig might cheer him up. He walked around the owelry, keeping his head down and nose closed, trying to avoid the horrible stench of dead mice and owl shit. he spotted headwig and walked over to pet him, only noticing a letter in his mouth. he grabbed the letter and granted hedwig a bit of toast in reward. Hedwig Nipped Him in appreciation. He Then walked around a bit and opened the Letter and read It. It Was a Letter From Sirius. It was Short. "Dear Harry, I Know a lot has been going on with you and your friends about nobody believeing you when you said voldemort is back. But don't think one more second on it. Now to get to the point, meet me in the common room at 12:00, Make Sure You're Alone!-Snuffles Harry Crumpled up the letter and headed back toward the castle...

12 O CLOCK

Harry sat around in the chair alone in the cold common room waiting for sirius. An Hour Must Have Passed until sirius finally popped out of the Fire.

"Sirius! How Did Y-"

"Thats Not Important. The Important thing is I Talk To You about Voldemort, Harry, Now Tell Me All About It." Sirius Said.

"People- Nobody Believes me when I say Voldemort is Back, Not Even Mrs. Weasley!"

"Harry I Want you to listen Clear- I Only have a few minute so we must make this quick."

"Harry, dumbledore believes you. stay close to dumbledore. Stick to your friends to harry. And Dont worry about it, you have oWLS Coming up, worry about that! I Mean, Dont worry about anything! Just Stay Calm!"

"Ok."

He Heard FootSteps.

"Quick, SOmeone's Coming!" Harry Whispered.

"Stay Close to your Friends Harry!" SIrius Quickly Said, Before vanishing into the Fire.

Just then, Hermione Walked Down the Stairs.

Harry jumped into the couch and grabbed his head, making it seem like he was looking frustrated...

"Oh, Hey Harry," She Said.

"Wasn't Expecting to see you down Here. Oh, I'm Just Getting some water. I Always get thirsty this time of year."

"Are you Alright?" She Said.

"I-I'm Fine," Harry Nodded.

"You dont look Ok..."  
"I'm Ok.." Harry Said...

"I'm Ok..."

Hermione Stared. She Was Planning something.. Something Sexy but sly...

10 AM, GREAT HALL, Breakfast, Gryffindor Table.

Harry sat down and started eating his toast. He glanced around and spotted Hermione Talking To Ginny.

He Though he caught words of "Arithmancy" and "Wand" Here and There.

He Even Though He Heard "Divination"

"So, What are you guys talking about."

"Arithmancy Project we have to work on," Ginny Replied.

Harry Nodded and returned to eating his breakfast as normal when he felt something warm touch his croth. He looked up and saw hermione talking to ginny. Ok, They're just talking" He THought.

He Looked Down and He Saw Hermione's Sexy, Sweet, Pedicured, Pretty Foot On Harry's Croth. It was Nice and Pedicured with blue painted toe-Nails, and it was a Solid Size 8 Foot. and it was rubbing against his croth...

Hermione continued to rub and tease and when she felt something similar to a rock, she used her toe to unbutton his pants and use both her feet to maneuver and start stroking his dick with her feet.

Harry Was In Heaven.

Right Now He Didn't Care If Malfoy even Bothered Him.

He was Getting a Footjob by the prettiest girl in the World.

Hermione Stared at Him and looked away now and then, not trying to draw attention. She rubbed his dick in between her toes and used the other foot to tickle his balls, increasing the pleasure by at least 10%.

She Continued to Stroke up and Down with her Lucious Foot. And harry stared her in the eyes.

He Moaned Quietly due to the intense pleasure. She Began to Talk Dirty To Harry.

"Oh Yes, you like my feet don't You?"

"OH!" Harry Moaned.

"Oh Yes Baby keep Moaning for me."

"OHH!" Harry Moaned Louder"

"Oh Yes, You Like Getting Stroked Harry, Dont You Love my Sexy Feet"

"OHHH!" Harry Moaned Even Louder.

"Oh Harry Keep Moaning, YOu're making me horny"  
"OHHHH!" Harry Moaned Louder.

"Oh Yes Harry, Maybe you can Fuck ME Later"  
"The Thought of This Did it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry Moaned Super Loud as He felt his balls tighten up and his cum blast out all over hermione's Feet.

She Rubbed all of the cum on her feet and wiped it with a napkin. She then took the napkin and licked all the cum off of it and swallowed. She then Smiled Seducively and winked at harry, then got her books and left, leaving a slightly horny and stunned harry behind..

I Will Fuck Her Tonight, as Revenge for her sexy acts. But the revenge will be sweet, and we will both like it. Harry Thought to Himself.

Harry Didn't Think the Nerdy Bookworm Hermione would do such a thing, but it happened. and this time, HE Wasn't Ready.

They were all alone, harry and hermione. only 2 in the common room.

"Hermione," Harry Said.

"Hmm?" She Stirred.

"Remember what you did earlier?" Haryr questioned.

"Oh, How I Made You Cum Everywhere?" Hermione Asked.

"Yes," She Said, Giggling in that Girly way.

Harry then ran and kissed her and started making out.

Harry then stripped her down and 5 minutes later they were naked and both having fun.

They did many positions like doggy, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, missionary. and hermione gave more blowjobs and footjobs.

They went back to the cowgirl position and harry penetrated Hard.  
"Remember how i made you cum Hard Earlier?" Hermione Asked.

"Yes," Harry Whined.

"Ima Do it Again," Said Hermione, Giggling.

"OH YES DO IT AGAIN!"  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry Moaned Loudly as he got up, cum blasting onto hermione's face. He couldn't get enough of her. He slammed his dick into her cum-covered face and thrust in and out, cumming some more into the back of hermione's throat.

"Oh my that is quite enough Harry!" Hermione Said, Looking Angry.

Harry Smiled and Kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"But I Did make you cum even harder..."

"I Love Fucking the Girl that made me Cum Hard all over Her Feet," Harry Said.

Hermione Giggled.

Harry Was Relieved and he only thought about one thing: Hermione.


End file.
